


Self-Taught

by mistrali



Category: Babysitters Club
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: Claudia and her new look.“It is myself that I remake.” - Yeats





	Self-Taught

**Author's Note:**

> For sawthefaeriequeen’s prompt at rthstewart’s 2018 3SF: “Claudia, self-education.”
> 
> Claud’s outfit isn’t as zany as it is in canon, I know, but hey, maybe her fashion sense has evolved a little now that the time warp’s over? Feel free to imagine a purple cowboy hat and tie-dyed tweed.

“What are you wearing?” cries Janine, when Claudia comes downstairs in white jodhpur-style pants, tall cream boots, a dove-grey fringed faux-leather jacket and a cream silk blouse, paired with earrings shaped like horseshoes; she’s impressed with her own restraint in keeping to neutrals.

“I - I - it’s an outfit I made,” says Claudia; all her pride in her clothes has crumbled, because of course Janine’s going to think it looks too weird for the first day of high school - or, as she would put it, “inappropriate attire for one’s first impression at an educational institution”.

“That blouse looks tailored; I didn’t know you could sew so precisely,” says Janine, quietly, with something like respect in her eyes.


End file.
